Choices
by Toran of Raysed
Summary: Choice. It affects everything. One choice can change weaving of the Wheel for hundreds of years.


The idea for this story was brainstormed by StreetPoetJehosaphet, so go check him out, but was written by me, of course. Hope you all enjoy, cuz it was one of the hardest things I've ever felt like writing.

-ToR, & Jehosaphet…I guess

Choices----

Choice.

It affects everything.

One choice can change weaving of the Wheel for hundreds of years.

One small choice can impact an entire civilization. It can bring the people to a flourishing peak, or a burning end, just one choice.

My choice was not small either, and sometimes, as I think about what I chose to do, I wonder how much would have been different had I chosen another path. Would my life have been happier, longer, what would have been different.

She came to me frequently long ago, while I lay in bed, to afraid to give up my sense for even the night. The dark temptress of the night, her beauty was, unimaginable, she was amazing.

I could not tell her that I loved her, it would have been too great a lever to use on me, and I had things to do. She'd tell me off the things that could happen if mad just one simple choice.

Simple. Ha.

She called it simple, but doing something like that is never easy, throwing it all down and turning away. Her company, she told me, would do it in the blink of an eye if they saw that the plans were a smoldering ruin.

I asked her if she would bring them here, and she laughed, saying that I was far too important for anyone but her to kill.

She promised me incomprehensible power, the limitless joy of life, and she told me of the endless torture that I would suffer if I would not do as they wished.

She was patient with me, coaxing me ever so slowly and persuading me. I could see almost exactly what she was doing, but for some reason, it didn't bother me. I…I wanted her to convince me, wanted that soft touch in the "right" direction.

Now, she lies next to me, curled against my chest, her beautiful body pressed against mine, and I can feel her every curve, and the soft swell of her breathing. A long thin scratch flows from my right shoulder across my chest and finally ending on the left side of my waist, a branding she called it.

And then, when locked in our passionate embrace, she says my name, and it is oh so sweet, the most amazing thing I've ever heard.

But then, on occasion, it makes me think of the times that they breathed my name so throatily. Long black tresses remind me of black curls, long red straight, and golden-red, and sometimes, I can not shake the thoughts from my head quickly enough, and something happens.

It is then that she speaks my name angrily, usually marking me, and smiling as I hiss in pain. She should not be able to do that to someone like me, I could wrap her up and toss her out a window, or snap her neck, but I don't, she's all I have left.

Those others, the one's I remember saying my name, she made me kill them. She came with me, and I did as I was told. I watched as, the Power coursing through me, they kicked and struggled against the weaves around their neck, screamed in pain at the hot searing blades that seemed to pierce their body from everywhere, and finally, fall over and over again, each time only breaking a bone, before they were finally picked up and slowly bent double backward.

We went to the Guardians, the weapons I created, not just her and I, but all of us. We decreed that any who would not follow would be struck down. Many turned and ran, some coming to us, but the one's who stood against our might were slaughtered, torn to pieces and blown sky high.

They scream my name as we tear them to pieces. The world screams my name, some in lament, some in joy, and some in terror. It doesn't though, not anymore, that was thousands of years ago, now we have entered the Age of Eternity, the never ending age.

They scream my name, some in tears, some of sadness, some of joy, and in terror, but most of all, they scream of triumph.

And now as I lay in the sheets, and black _saa_ whip across my vision, I know my name.

Many things have I been called.

Lews Therin Telamon, Kinslayer, Lord of the Morning, Prince of the Dawn, Rand al'Thor, The Dragon Reborn, Car'a'carn.

Nae'blis.

---------

So how'd ya like it, well leave a review, and tell me what you think.


End file.
